Boucane et compagnies
by miriamme
Summary: Un incendie se déclare dans l'immeuble où habitent les deux soeurs Bennet. L'aînée travaille comme éducatrice dans un service de garde alors qu'Élisabeth est chimiste et effectue des recherches pour le compte d'une compagnie pharmaceutique. Lorsque des traces d'accélérant sont retrouvées sur les lieux, William Darcy décide d'ouvrir une enquête. Titre provisoire.


**_Je ne peux résister à l'appel d'une nouvelle aventure. Cette idée a germé dans ma tête il y a quelques temps, s'est taillé une place tranquillement, insidieusement... se nourrissant de mes fantasmes - à savoir - William et Charles revêtant un uniforme, voire celui des pompiers. Je ne sais pas encore où cette nouvelle folie me mènera, chose certaine, il vous est possible d'influencer la suite puisque rien n'est encore coulé dans le béton, même si..._**

 ** _Projets à venir:_**

 ** _1\. Une histoire à quatre mains est déjà prévue depuis quelques temps avec Calazzi et naîtra certainement en 2017._**

 ** _2\. Il me reste un ou deux chapitres à écrire pour compléter mon histoire_ , on demande le docteur Darcy.**

 _ **3\. À vous de me dire maintenant si cette nouvelle idée vous plait. Miriamme.  
**_

* * *

 **Première partie.**

Je décelai l'odeur typique d'un incendie aussitôt que je mis le nez hors de l'autobus. Toutefois, comme j'étais aussi chargée qu'un mulet et qu'il y avait déjà une impressionnante quantité de curieux entassés au coin de la rue, je ne compris pas immédiatement que c'était l'immeuble dans lequel j'habitais avec ma sœur aînée qui était la proie des flammes.

Pourtant, lorsque mon cerveau eut terminé de traiter toutes ces informations, sans oublier de tenir compte de la présence de plusieurs camions rouges et de l'impressionnant déploiement de pompiers qui s'activaient un peu partout, je ne traînai pas une seconde de plus, laissai tomber mes sacs d'épicerie directement sur le trottoir, m'élançai vers le premier des véhicules, le contournai puis me dirigeai le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée de notre immeuble.

 _-Liz_ , m'interpella l'un de mes voisins de palier comme je passais devant lui au pas de course, _c'est à notre étage que le feu s'est déclaré, il paraît,_ m'apprit-il en désignant l'arrière de l'immeuble, là où se trouvaient justement nos appartements.

 _-Jane?_ L'interrogeais-je alors, caressant l'espoir que celle-ci aurait eu le temps de sortir.

 _-Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi,_ hurla-t-il dans ma direction. _C'est ce que j'ai dit aux pompiers,_ se confondit-il en excuses tandis que, poussée par l'effet anesthésiant de l'adrénaline, je franchissais avec une facilité déconcertante la dizaine de mètres qui me séparait de la façade.

- _Eh vous!_ M'interpella alors une voix d'homme amplifiée par un masque à oxygène, _vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Allez rejoindre les autres._

 _-Ma sœur est encore à l'intérieur,_ me pressais-je de lui apprendre, soignant tout particulièrement mon articulation, ne sachant pas à quelle partie de son casque m'adresser tant celui-ci était volumineux et intimidant.

Lorsqu'en guise de réponse, le casque tangua sur le côté, je devinai que l'homme qui le gouvernait ne me croyait pas et repris, _ma sœur dormait quand je suis partie ce matin et puis, comme elle n'est pas avec ceux que vous avez déjà évacués…_

- _Eh Patron!_ intervint alors un second pompier en arrivant au pas de course. Haussant son walkie-talkie afin de le désigner, celui-ci insista, _mes hommes viennent d'arriver au deuxième étage. Ils attendent vos ordres._

Si je ne fus pas en mesure d'entendre sa réponse cette fois-ci, c'est tout simplement dû au fait que j'avais profité de cette diversion pour rebrousser chemin et aller me cacher parmi ceux qui, à l'instar de mon voisin, avaient réussi à sortir de l'immeuble et à qui un groupe de volontaires distribuait maintenant couvertures et bouteilles d'eau.

Tandis qu'autour de moi, chacun cherchait un exutoire à la panique, qu'un peu plus loin encore des voix d'hommes formulaient des consignes en usant de termes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et qu'à l'intérieur de l'immeuble des murs et des portes étaient enfoncés par de lourdes haches, je me détachai encore une fois du troupeau, pressée de contourner l'immeuble, caressant l'espoir que cette fois, enfin, il me serait possible d'intervenir, quitte à entrer dans l'immeuble en passant par la porte arrière, c'est-à-dire par celle qui donne accès au stationnement.

Il y avait bien là plusieurs pompiers, mais puisque chacun d'eux était occupé - les uns à manipuler le boyau et les autres à dresser une grande échelle - je pris mon courage à deux mains puis me jetai dans la mêlée comme si j'avais le Diable aux trousses.

 _-Arrêtez-la_ , entendis-je quelqu'un hurler comme j'atteignais le bout de terrain que Jane et moi avions aménagé en potager et qui était situé à quelques mètres de la face arrière de l'immeuble. Comptant sur ma souplesse au moins autant que sur ma légèreté, j'ignorai les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, renonçai à passer par la fenêtre, enjambai le gros boyau que les pompiers y avaient encastré puis atteignis la porte.

- _Aie!_ hurlai-je comme ma main entrait en contact avec le métal brûlant de la poignée. Saisissant alors le bord de ma veste, je m'apprêtais à effectuer une seconde tentative lorsque je fus soulevée de terre et me retrouvai et le nez écrasé contre l'arrière de la veste rigide d'un pompier.

 _-Lâchez-moi!_ Scandai-je en boucle, suivant sans m'en rendre compte, le rythme des pas de celui qui m'éloignait du brasier contre ma volonté.

Lorsqu'il jugea s'être suffisamment écarté de l'immeuble, l'individu me déposa brusquement sur le sol, fut témoin de mes efforts ratés pour retrouver mon équilibre puis posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur mes épaules afin de finir de m'immobiliser.

- _Ne bougez pas d'ici_ , reconnus-je alors le timbre particulier de l'homme au masque.

Puis, lorsque deux autres pompiers convergèrent vers nous pour me bloquer définitivement le chemin, je réussis à me camper sur mes deux pieds, levai la tête vers celui qui m'avait menée jusque-là et plaidai ma cause, _je voulais juste aller vérifier si ma sœur est encore là._

Demeurant tout d'abord parfaitement immobile, l'homme haussa finalement la tête vers le haut, glissa ses deux paumes sous son masque pour le retirer puis me contempla avec un mélange de mépris et de suspicion. Après avoir échappé ce qui me sembla être un soupir d'exaspération, il haussa son Walkie-talkie, pressa sur le bouton de commande puis lança d'une voix aucunement distordue cette fois, _toutes les unités, au rapport._

 _-Unité 1, le rez-de-chaussée est clair, on se dirige vers le sous-sol,_ entendis-je entre deux hoquets électroniques.

 _-Unité 2, on vient d'arriver au deuxième étage. Mes hommes ont visité les appartements 11 et 12, toujours rien._

 _-Appartement 17_ , beuglai-je désespérant de le voir se soucier de ma situation, _dites à ces hommes-là de se rendre à l'appartement 17, ma sœur dormait dans la chambre qui est complètement au fond._

- _Un instant,_ m'intima l'individu avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour relayer l'information, _Unité 2, rendez-vous à l'appartement numéro 17. Il se peut qu'une jeune femme soit encore à l'intérieur._

Moins d'une minute plus tard, lorsque l'appareil se remit à grésiller, je cessai totalement de respirer puis tendis l'oreille afin de me donner toutes les chances de comprendre le message, _on n'y voit rien, la fumée y est beaucoup trop épaisse._

 _-Ne restez pas là,_ ordonna alors l'exécrable individu.

 _-NON!_ hurlais-je juste avant de me jeter sur lui. En essayant de me jeter sur lui devrais-je plutôt dire, car à peine avais-je fait un pas dans sa direction que je fus saisie à bras le corps puis finalement immobilisée par les deux autres. Par ses chiens de garde en fait. Ceux dont je n'avais pas tenu compte dans l'équation. Toutefois, puisque ceux-ci négligèrent de me bâillonner, j'en profitai pour injurier celui qui osait faire aussi peu de cas de ma sœur.

 _-Ça y est patron. On l'a trouvée,_ entendis-je finalement entre deux de mes salves castratrices.

 _-Alors?_ S'enquit le directeur, nourrissant mon ire à cause du ton professionnel et contrôlé dont il fit usage.

 _-Elle est toujours vivante, mais inconsciente._

- _Dépêchez-vous de la sortir de là_ , ordonna finalement celui-ci avant de se tourner vers moi, froncer les sourcils, réfléchir quelques secondes puis ordonner aux deux autres de ne pas me quitter des yeux.

-« _Tête enflée!_ » le baptisais-je méchamment tandis que je fus témoin des efforts qu'il déployât par la suite pour remettre son casque avant de repartir dans le feu de l'action.

Comment aurait-il voulu que je me sauve alors que l'inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur, brûlant le peu d'énergie qui me restait, que mes jambes refusaient de collaborer, me faisant payer très cher l'initiative que j'avais prise un peu plus tôt et que, pour couronner le tout, mes yeux laissaient tomber juste ce qu'il faut de larmes pour me rendre entièrement aveugle, surtout si l'on prend pour acquis que la fumée avait déjà fait plus de la moitié du travail.

Dix minutes plus tard pourtant, lorsque ma sœur adorée fut finalement prise en charge par les ambulanciers, que ceux-ci l'eurent installée sur une civière puis l'eurent reliée à un appareil respiratoire, j'envisageai de me réconcilier avec Dieu, essayai de me dégager, mais fus immédiatement bloquée par le plus costaud de mes deux gardiens.

- _Ma sœur est entre les mains des ambulanciers,_ plaidais-je vainement ma cause auprès d'eux, _il est normal que je veuille savoir comment elle va, non?_

Rongeant mon frein, j'attendis de voir émerger celui qui m'avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt puis l'apostrophai, _eh vous, là-bas_? _Puis-je aller voir ma sœur maintenant?_

- _Laissez-la partir, les gars,_ ordonna-t-il à mes deux tortionnaires tout en me faisant signe d'approcher de lui.

 _-Alors? Je peux aller la voir ou pas?_ répétais-je aussitôt que je fus à même de me mirer dans la partie inférieure de son casque.

 _-Pouvez-vous prouver votre identité ?_ me défia-t-il, après avoir soulevé son casque, en me dévisageant d'un air goguenard.

- _Quoi? Ah oui, bien sûr_ , me rattrapais-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de serrer les lèvres. Sortant ensuite mon portefeuille de mon manteau, je le laissai tomber négligemment à l'intérieur du masque qu'il tenait coincé entre son bras et son torse puis me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers le véhicule à l'intérieur duquel la civière de Jane venait juste d'entrer.

 _-Eh, vous n'avez pas le droit de monter ici_? M'arrêta l'ambulancier à son tour.

 _-Cette jeune femme est ma sœur,_ lui appris-je sans plus attendre.

 _-C'est bon alors,_ rétorqua-t-il avant de me tendre la main pour faciliter mon ascension, _Dieu merci, votre sœur a eu la bonne idée de se cacher sous le lit_. _Elle a inhalé beaucoup de fumée, mais n'a que de légères brûlures,_ releva-t-il comme j'arrivais près d'elle et fondait en larmes en constatant à quel point elle avait l'air mal en point.

 _-Tout devrait bien aller maintenant, en autant bien sûr que nous arrivions à faire baisser sa température._

 _-Elle était déjà fiévreuse hier soir,_ lui appris-je après avoir saisi le mouchoir qu'il me tendait.

 _-Ah bon,_ enregistra-t-il, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à lier ce symptôme à ceux qu'elle présentait déjà. _On va bientôt partir. Installez-vous là et attachez votre ceinture._

 _-Où la conduisez-vous?_

 _-À l'Hôpital Maisonneuve Rosemont. Comme les autres victimes,_ m'apprit-il en accrochant la poignée de la première des deux portes pour la fermer.

- _Un instant_! intervint la voix empressée du directeur de la caserne.

Arrêtant son mouvement pour obéir à l'injonction de celui dont la tête apparaissait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'ambulancier s'écarta ensuite suffisamment pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans le véhicule.

 _-Vous partez sans vos papiers,_ me reprocha-t-il, juste avant de s'approcher de la civière, jeter un œil à ma sœur puis allonger le bras dans ma direction afin de me remettre mon portefeuille.

 _-Merci,_ m'exclamais-je aussi froidement que possible.

 _-J'ai pris soin de noter vos coordonnées,_ m'apprit-il avant de s'en retourner vers la sortie.

 _-Pour quelle raison?_ M'informais-je alors tandis qu'il se détournait pour marcher vers moi.

Temporairement débalancée par le mouvement brusque que fit l'ambulancier pour verrouiller la première des deux portes, je ne fus pas en mesure d'anticiper qu'en raison de la posture penchée qu'il devait maintenir vu sa grande taille, le directeur perdrait l'équilibre ni même que, pour la rétablir, il s'accrocherait à la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main, en l'occurrence, moi.

Quand son corps recouvrit presque entièrement le mien, mon front reposant pour la seconde fois de cette journée sur le tissu rigide d'un uniforme de pompier, j'étais loin de me douter que cette situation deviendrait encore plus gênante. J'en pris conscience bien assez vite pourtant, au moment où ses mains s'animèrent, faisant pression sur la partie de mon anatomie à laquelle elles s'étaient accrochées pour éviter de tomber, c'est-à-dire sur mes seins. Ni même qu'ensuite, j'allais nourrir de manière exponentielle le ressentiment qu'il avait développé à mon envers et mon endroit, en cédant à l'un des plus vieux réflexes du monde – celui qui pousse une jeune femme en détresse à frapper un agresseur potentiel directement là où ça fait mal, c'est-à-dire, dans les parties.

Le cri de douleur puis la longue plainte qu'il lâcha par la suite, se répercutèrent longuement dans l'étroit habitacle, tant et aussi longtemps en tout cas qu'il resta recroquevillé à même le plancher.

 _-Pardon,_ intervins-je au bout d'un certain temps, allant même jusqu'à lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à se lever.

- _Non merci. Vous en avez fait bien assez,_ grommela-t-il comme il acceptait la main tendue de l'ambulancier et quittait le véhicule.

 _-Mais…_

 _-Pour répondre à la question que vous m'avez posée tantôt,_ revint-il à la charge d'une voix haineuse pour m'apprendre que nous allions très certainement nous revoir puisqu'il avait trouvé de traces d'accélérant sur les lieux, _assez en tout cas, pour justifier l'ouverture d'une enquête._

- _J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos excuses moi aussi_ , le narguai-je juste avant qu'il disparaisse complètement, bien obligée de me satisfaire du rire que lâcha l'ambulancier en verrouillant les portes.

Lorsqu'en parfait professionnel de la santé, mon compagnon eut jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur le moniteur, qu'il se fut rendu à l'avant du véhicule pour faire signe à son collègue de se mettre en route, chacun de nous reprit sa place et son sérieux.

0o0oo0o0o0o

Sachant ma sœur entre bonnes mains à l'hôpital où les médecins s'occupaient tout autant des inconvénients causés par l'incendie que des symptômes de son rhume, je me résignai à contacter ma meilleure amie afin de lui demander si elle pouvait m'héberger temporairement, nullement intéressée à joindre les rangs de ceux qui parmi les autres locataires évacués, allaient passer la nuit dans un centre d'hébergement aux frais de l'état. Puisque ma collègue et amie Charlotte demeurait à quelques minutes à peine de chez nous, je descendis de l'autobus exactement au même endroit qu'à l'accoutumée, curieuse de voir si les pompiers étaient toujours là.

Dès que je posai le pied sur le trottoir, je grimaçai en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des provisions que j'avais achetées le matin même.

« _Quelqu'un a regarni son garde-manger à mes frais »,_ songeai-je juste avant de grimacer en songeant qu'il nous faudrait également téléphoner à la compagnie d'assurance.

Tournant le coin un instant plus tard, je fus sensible aux réminiscences de la matinée non pas à cause des camions de pompiers puisque ceux-ci avaient cédé la place à une fourgonnette rouge sur laquelle on pouvait lire le numéro et le nom de la caserne du secteur, mais en raison de l'odeur qui était maintenant presque plus présente, car plus concentrée. En y regardant de plus près, je constatai qu'un périmètre de sécurité, délimité par les traditionnels rubans jaunes avait été érigé autour de l'immeuble. Deux hommes en ciré, tenant un bloc métallique et que je ne voyais que de dos, prenaient des notes alors qu'un troisième individu, muni qu'un appareil photo se tenait un peu en retrait, mitraillant stratégiquement chacune des zones sensibles.

Puisque les curieux avaient depuis longtemps déserté les lieux et que je voulais à tout prix éviter de retomber sur un certain directeur, même si je n'avais aucune preuve qu'il fut encore là, je traversai la rue et poursuivit mon chemin en circulant sur le trottoir d'en face.

Alors que j'arrivai à la hauteur de l'endroit où était stationnée la camionnette rouge, une voix désagréable - familière au point de me donner la chair de poule - retentit, me faisant aussitôt craindre d'être reconnue. Au lieu de céder à la panique, je m'insérai rapidement dans la file de gens qui attendaient le même autobus que moi, mais dans la direction opposée, rabaissai mon capuchon puis gardai la tête penchée vers l'avant.

 _-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, Charles!_

L'entendant citer le nom celui qui avait sorti ma sœur de cet enfer, je tendis davantage l'oreille.

 _-Laisse-moi consulter mes notes. Ah, voilà, je l'ai. Son nom complet est Jane Bennet,_ l'entendis-je grommeler puis reprendre _, dis donc, tu ne vas quand même pas lui envoyer de fleurs?_

Je l'imaginai en train de rouler des yeux et dut me faire violence pour ne pas jeter un œil dans sa direction afin de vérifier si j'avais raison.

 _-Si je la trouve belle?_ s'énerva-t-il alors. _Comment veux-tu que je sache si elle a l'air d'un ange ou pas. Elle était inconsciente quand je l'ai vue. Tu peux bien…_

Afin de trouver pourquoi sa phrase s'était arrêtée aussi soudainement, je levai la tête le plus lentement possible puis lorgnai en direction du gros véhicule.

« _Il vient de fermer la fenêtre._ » Constatais-je avec irritation, saisissant qu'il était sans aucun doute sur le point de s'en retourner à la caserne.

Je me résignai donc à quitter la file d'attente afin de franchir la courte distance qui me séparait de la résidence de mon amie Charlotte lorsque le bruit typique d'une portière qu'on referme brusquement suite à un mouvement d'humeur me fit sursauter.

La contrariété dut avoir été plus forte que son intention de partir puisqu'il arpentait maintenant la bande de trottoirs d'en face d'un pas qui trahissait son irritation. Inutile de vous dire que j'espérais ardemment qu'il reste suffisamment près du bord de la rue pour que je puisse entendre la suite de son discours, mais également assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'apercevoir.

- _C'est moi qui dois prendre rendez-vous._ _Je n'ai pas le choix, ça fait partie de mon travail._

Comme il s'immobilisa ensuite pour écouter son interlocuteur, j'enregistrai le rictus qui déformait ses lèvres puis bus le reste de ses paroles, _ta présence n'est pas vraiment requise, mais tu fais comme bon te semble. Par contre, pour ce qui est des fleurs, c'est non. Hors de question que tu impliques les gars de la caserne. Si tu veux lui offrir un bouquet, fais-le. Mais fais-le uniquement en ton nom personnel._

 _« Quel homme désagréable »_ conclus-je avant de me réprimander. _Suis-je assez sévère? Il y a certainement une épithète qui conviendrait mieux dans les circonstances?_ Me demandais-je jusqu'à ce que la réponse me soit offerte sur un plateau, à cause de ce que je l'entendis ajouter par la suite.

 _-Oh et puis, juste au cas où tu y aurais déjà songé, n'organise pas de sorties à quatre cette fois-ci. Parce que les seuls qualificatifs qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je repense à la sœur de ton ange, c'est_ _ **jolie**_ _, mais complètement_ _ **hystérique**_ _._

 _«_ _ **Hystérique**_ _?_ _ **Moi**_ _?»_ Aurais-je aimé hurler en direction de ce goujat de la pire espèce tant j'étais en colère.

Un instant plus tard, lorsque je réalisai que celui qui s'était attiré mon courroux s'était détourné au point de faire face à notre petit groupe, je m'empressai de rabattre entièrement le capuchon de mon manteau et de me détacher définitivement de tous ces gens qui n'avaient pas pu se retenir de me dévisager avec curiosité tant était devenue perceptible la colère qui irradiait de ma personne et auxquels je m'étais jointe dans le seul but de me soustraire aux yeux de cet hurluberlu.

 _« Comment aurait-il voulu que je reste calme alors que je savais ma sœur en danger à l'étage?»_ grommelais-je aussitôt que je me fus suffisamment éloignée de l'arrêt d'autobus et de la camionnette de cet horrible personnage.

Deux coins de rue plus loin, je ne m'étais toujours pas calmée, mais je me résignai tout de même à bifurquer vers la droite afin de prendre le raccourci qui me conduirait chez cette collègue de travail adorable qui avait accepté de m'héberger temporairement par amitié.

Dans le but de retrouver la paix de l'esprit, je reléguai aux oubliettes la discussion que je venais de surprendre, m'efforçant plutôt de dresser la liste de tout ce qu'il me fallait faire dans les prochaines heures, à commencer par prendre des nouvelles de celle que j'avais abandonnée à l'hôpital en compagnie de mes parents.

« _Merde! Je ne peux pas prendre congé demain_ », grimaçai-je en pensant à l'expérience que l'équipe de chercheurs à laquelle j'appartenais devait conclure et dont l'échéancier ne pouvait être différé sans compromettre les résultats.

- _Tant que le malotru ne me convoque pas dès demain matin, tout ira bien_ , m'encourageai-je juste avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette de la résidence de Charlotte.

… **À suivre…**

 **À vous la parole. Que pensez-vous de ce début?**


End file.
